Babysitter Oni-san!
by Kuro-no-Mabu
Summary: AU/ Little OOC. Recolección de capítulos no seriados donde vemos lo que Rivaille tiene que pasar para cuidar a un pequeño Eren. Inspirado en todos esos fanarts de baby Eren, ¡No prometo nada!
1. Play with me, Oni-san

**Hey! Bueno pues este es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin. Debo decir que hace mucho que quería escribir algo pero no sabía que ;A; y de repente en el tumblr me invadieron montones de imágenes sobre Eren de pequeño y su "Oni-san" Rivaille. Tengo una obsesión con eso y pues que más, me senté a escribir lo primero que me invadió la mente. Les aclaro que no es seriado, solo son pequeños capítulos sobre cosas random que estos dos pasan. Si tienen alguna idea, no duden en dejarla en reviews que yo los leeré con mucho amor y atención, y tal vez escriba un capitulo sobre ello. **  
**Otra cosa que quería aclarar, si bien dije "baby Eren" no es exactamente un bebé. Lo escribí basándome en la edad de 6 años, porque creo que es mucho más bonito de esta manera [Dícese del no es tan shota y no me hace sentir tan mala persona(?)]. No habrá lemon porque AHGJHD no podría, pero veré si un posible beso puede ser viable en el futuro(?) ay ya sé, estoy enferma ; u ; ¿Que más? Todo es AU, un poco OOC pero prometo no sobrepasarme.  
En fin, les dejo para que lean. Corto pero espero les guste, y si es así dejen reviews onegai~ **

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Shingeki no Kyojin NO ME PERTENECE sinoErenyRivailleyasehabríanbesadoymuchascosasmás. Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama-Sensei, yo solo me divierto escribiendo tontería con sus personajes.**

* * *

–Oni-san.

–…

–Oni-san.

–…

–¡Oni-saan!

–¿Eh?

El muchacho de cabellos negros al verse fracasado en su tarea de ignorar al pequeño mocoso, se llevó la diestra hacia la cabeza para poder masajear sus sienes. Que molesto le estaba resultando todo ello, no imaginaba que el cuidar a un niño fuera tan difícil. Y, sobre todo, agotador.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Preguntó, sin detenerse en su intento de tranquilizarse a sí mismo y no estrangular al otro mucho menor que él.

–Me he aburrido de ver la TV, juega conmigo.- Respondió el pequeño Eren, levantándose de su lugar en el suelo. Camino hacia el chico de sombría mirada, que se ubicaba sentado en el sofá, y fue a ubicarse al lado de él.

Volteó el rostro y lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos esmeraldas, llenos de tenacidad. Levi siempre se asombraba cuando los miraba de vuelta, puesto que aquellos orbes nunca dudaban ante él, aún se encontrará en una edad demasiado corta.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. No sabía si tenía de otra, pero ganas no le quedaban para pensar. La cabeza le palpitaba y ya casi no sentía el cuerpo del agotamiento, consecuencia a los anteriores días que lo había cuidado. Este niño resultaba, aunque no lo pareciera, un tanto más hiperactivo que todos los demás con lo que trataba en su trabajo de _niñero._

–Bien, ¿Qué quieres jugar?– Aceptó, casi a regañadientes, cerrando los ojos para evitar que la cabeza le explotara (no literalmente) o terminara por fallarle.

Esperó a la respuesta, la cual aún no era emitida por Eren. Se extrañó ante ello –porque era de esos niños que respondían apenas le dabas la palabra– y abrió los parpados, topándose con el pequeño rostro cabizbajo, los ojos tapados por el flequillo largo y los mofletes inflados. Lo examinó un momento, no sabiendo realmente que pasaba. Su postura se encontraba sobre rodillas, con los puños apretados probablemente intentando encontrar fuerzas para no colapsar.

No comprendía por qué. Nunca lo había visto así. Solo hasta que un brillo sobre su mejilla izquiera atrajera su atención, percató que el pequeño se encontraba llorando

El mayor experimentó muchas cosas, pero entre todas, preocupación. Apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas que debería decir. Él no era el mejor para esas cosas, ni de broma. ¿Y por qué de pronto se pondría así? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Chasqueó la lengua ante la impotencia, porque odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Las lágrimas del pequeño siguieron rodando, y Levi aún no decía nada. Pues bien, llevó la diestra hacia los cabellos negros del pequeño ser humano y le otorgó una caricia un tanto torpe sintiendo que probablemente era la única cosa que podría hacer.

–E-En realidad no estoy aburrido. –Susurró después de un largo silencio, con la voz raposa. Levi alzó una ceja y le miró de forma interrogante, pero aun así no pronunció palabra alguna.– Yo solo dije eso porque me percaté, que no importa lo que yo pida siempre dirás que sí. Entonces pensé que lo hacías porque mamá te paga para cuidarme, y no porque realmente quieras hacerlo…

Levi abrió ambos ojos ante la sorpresa.

Él no era alguien que se impresionara ante cualquier cosa, y difícilmente mostraba si algo lo hacía. Pero esta ocasión, su rostro mostraba total sorpresa y agradeció el que el pequeño mantuviera aún el semblante oculto. Recobró la postura en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de ello. Se mordió el labio intentando contenerse, porque aquél maldito mocoso lo había conmovido de sobremanera.

–Oe.. Eren. –Le tomó del mentón para poder enfrentarlo, clavando su peculiar mirar frívolo e inmutable en las grandes esferas verdes del menor, hinchados por la reciente acción que aún no cesaba. – Si vengo aquí es porque necesito el dinero. Tienes razón en eso. –Se detuvo un instante en el que Eren mostró lo que parecía decepción en sus facciones. –Pero mira, a mí nadie me obliga a hacer nada y eso deberías saberlo de sobra. ¿No es así? – Espetó, las palabras un tanto duras que sin embargo contrastaban con su imagen, más relajada que lo normal.

Eren lo miró unos segundos mientras entendía lo dicho por su cuidador. La mano ajena le limpiaba las lágrimas que terminaban de salirle, propinándole así unas cuantas caricias en consuelo. Alzó el rostro ahora por cuenta propia. Miró a su mayor como siempre lo hacía cuando salía con cosas como esas, y terminó por sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

–Bueno. –Pronunció Rivaille cortando todo tipo de sentimentalismo, sintiendo como la vergüenza provocada por la intensidad de aquellos ojos lo invadían de poco en poco. – Si ya terminamos con esta tontería podemos seguir con… ¡¿EHH?!

No pudo terminar, porque el pequeño Eren ya se le había tirado encima con toda la fuerza que todo su menudo cuerpo le permitió, arrojandose para envolver el cuello del chico, en lo que parecía un gran abrazo.

–¡Sabía que Oni-san era el mejor! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

–¿De qué te disculpas? ¡Y quítate de encima!

Levi, un tanto más hastiado que de costumbre, sentía el dolor de cabeza de nuevo presente. Y sus ganas de estrangular, se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes.

_Maldito mocoso._


	2. Titans and soldiers

**¡Hola de nuevo! De verdad estoy muy contenta de ver sus reviews ;; -Les manda montones de amor.-**  
**Anyways, aquí les vengo con un capitulo muy corto para mi gusto, pero les prometo el que viene tendrá más palabras. Espero les guste y dejen más reviews que yo me mantengo viva de eso(?) Por cierto, no especifiqué la edad de Rivaille. Suponiendo que Eren tiene 6 años, lo dejé como adolescente porque eso lo hace incluso más bonito -No,mabu,No.- **

**¡EN FIN! Aquí les dejo para que lean~**

DISCLAIMER: No, Shingeki no Kyojin no es mio. Todo es de el grande, único y magnifico Hajime Isayama sensei. 

* * *

–¡Cuidado al frente muchachos!

–¡Se avecina uno grande!

-Atraparon a Armin, ¡RETIRADA! ¡RETIRADA!

Un grupo de pequeños niños, de alrededor 6 años, se encontraban corriendo en círculos en lo que era la parte trasera de un hogar.

-Nada de retirada Mikasa, ¡DEBEMOS VENGAR LA MUERTE DE ARMIN!

–Eh, oigan… ¿Ya me morí?

Ahí también estaba, un poco apartado de ellos, un adolescente de cabellos negros, con la mirada típica inmutable puesta en el libro que sus manos sostenían. Refugiado en la sombra que uno de los pocos arboles daba, entre todo el espacio verde que a propósito se hallaba en aquél lugar.

–Si Armin, para de correr que los titanes ya te arrancaron las piernas.

–…

–¡EREN!

Al día siguiente presentaría una importante prueba en el instituto, por lo que necesitaba estudiar. Aunque no se le dificultara ninguna materia y mantuviera muy buenas notas en todo, siendo uno de los mejores promedios de su generación, repasar un poco para asegurar su excelencia no estaba de más. Sumando el que, en definitiva, no quería participar en lo que delante de él acontecía.

–Armin, no llores. Ignora a Eren, sabes que se emociona cuando jugamos a Titanes y militares.

_Que fastidio._

Levantó la vista un momento de su libro para mirar que es lo que tanto ruido les hacía hacer a esos mocosos. Entornó una ceja cuando se halló con la curiosa escena: El pequeño temerario a.k.a el más mocoso de los tres, regañaba a sus otros dos amigos mientras uno de ellos lloraba en brazos de la única niña.

Rodó los ojos. En verdad que era un fastidio todo aquello, pero como el que no hiciera bien su trabajo significara el que no le pagaran bien, decidió intervenir. Cerró el libro y se levantó de su sitio abandonando, por desgracia, toda comodidad para así dirigirse hacia esos tres pequeños seres.

–Hey… _–_Eren seguía propinando regañizas sobre lo que era ser un buen soldado y porque el caracterizar de manera correcta el juego haría que fuera más divertido, hasta que la conocida voz de su mayor llegó a sus oídos. Entonces, paró en seco y le volteó a ver con precaución.

Levi lo miró con la advertencia pintada en sus iris, y sin embargo el semblante serio no cambió para nada.

Se mantuvieron mirando un minuto. Nadie dijo nada y lo único que se oía era el sollozar del pequeño rubio, quien ya había apaciguado de poco en poco su lloriqueo gracias a la chica de nombre asiático.

Al final, Eren apartó la mirada con un pequeño puchero plasmado en el rostro. Se acercó hacia donde estaban los otros dos y pronunció, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

–L-Lo siento. Si quieren yo hago del herido. O o, ¡no sé! Pero lamento haberte hecho llorar, Armin.

El aludido alzó el rostro, lo miró sorprendido. Y no solo él, también la chica abrió los ojos, atónita. Nunca Eren se había disculpado por algo, en palabras al menos. Armin cambió las facciones instantáneamente y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mikasa también lo hizo pero de una manera un tanto más sutil.

Levi rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta. Que sencillos son los problemas de solucionar cuando eres un mocoso infantil y tonto. Volvió a su sitio, suspirando en cuanto su piel dejó de sentir con el sol veraniego al que aquellos niños se exponían tan gustosamente sin argumentar nada.

Iba a volver con su lectura, abriendo de nuevo el libro que se mantuvo cerrado todo el tiempo entre sus dedos apartando la página que había leído de último. Iba a hacerlo, hasta que por pura coincidencia sus ojos se toparon con unos muy, pero muy verdes. Estos le sonrieron, de una manera tan inocente y pura que el corazón del chico no pudo evitar dar un vuelco.

Apartó la vista, ocultando el rostro con ayuda del libro en su intento de evitar que su sonrojo fuera visto por alguien más.

Levi se moriría, si supiera que alguien más lo habría visto de esa manera. ¿Por un mocoso de ojos "bonitos"? No, qué tontería.

_Que fastidio._

–_Mikasa… _

– _¿Si?_

– _¿Por qué Eren mira de esa manera a Rivaille oni-san? ¿Y por qué oni-san se puso rojo?_

–…

–…

_Mikasa se encogió de hombros con total inocencia. – No sé, Armin. Preguntémosle a Eren luego. _


End file.
